tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas in Charge
Thomas in Charge is the tenth episode of the fourteenth season. Plot One beautiful morning, Thomas puffs into the docks where he meets Gordon with the express. He tells Thomas that he is to take a railway inspector on a tour of the Island with the Fat Controller. The tour is to end at the docks and the Fat Controller tells Thomas to be very busy shunting coal trucks when they arrive. Then, Thomas has an idea. He thinks if he gets more of his friends to help, the inspector would be impressed with the busy engines. Thomas chuffs to Maron where he meets Percy who is waiting for his mail trucks to be loaded. He asks Percy to come to the docks to shunt trucks. Percy is unsure at first, but when he hears it will please the inspector, he agrees and leaves his empty mail trucks at Maron. Just as the two friends leave, Gordon with the Fat Controller and Railway Inspector arrive. The inspector is not impressed by the quiet station. Meanwhile, Thomas and Percy puff through the Slate Quarry. Thomas asks Mavis to come and shunt at the docks too. Mavis tells Thomas she is busy, but when she hears that it will please the inspector, she agrees. Just as Thomas and Mavis leave, Gordon arrives with the Fat Controller and the inspector. They expect to see Mavis busily working, but, instead, the quarry is almost deserted. At the docks, Thomas, Mavis and Percy are shunting coal trucks when Thomas hears Gordon's whistle. Percy and Mavis both push the coal trucks to impress the inspector but they collide, sending coal dust flying all over the Fat Controller and the inspector. The coal dust goes down Gordon's funnel and he cannot puff. Thomas is very apologetic and promises to get Gordon fixed so that the inspector can tour the Island again. Gordon is soon fixed and Thomas heads back to the docks. At the docks, Thomas busily sets to work shunting trucks and does not see Gordon arrive with the Fat Controller and the inspector. The inspector is very impressed to see such a busy engine and deems the Fat Controller's Railway to be the best. Both Thomas and the Fat Controller are very proud. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Mavis * Victor * Sir Topham Hatt * The Railway Inspector * Edward (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Kevin (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maron * Sodor Slate Quarry * Sodor Steamworks * The Coal Hopper * Knapford (mentioned) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the eleventh episode of the fourteenth season. * In the US narration, the Railway Inspector is called "the Railroad Inspector". Goofs * In the UK narration, the inspector should not have referred to the railway as "the Fat Controller's railway". * In the US, when Gordon says "I'm waiting for Sir Topham Hatt", his mouth moves to say "The Fat Controller". This also happens when Thomas says "Sir Topham Hatt isn't proud". * Even though the Railway Inspector is called "the Railroad Inspector" in the US, every time someone mentions him onscreen the characters' mouth moves to say "Railway Inspector". * At the last few moments of the episode, in one shot Gordon has two express coaches, but in the next shot there is another coach added. Merchandise * Books - Busy Engines and Thomas in Charge/Sodor's Steamworks * Magazine Stories - Thomas in Charge/Thomas in Charge In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Fourteenth Series * Thomas in Charge! (DVD) DVD Boxsets * Really Useful Collection US/AUS * Thomas in Charge CHN * Pop Goes Thomas (Chinese DVD) Norway/Sweden/Denmark/Finland * Curious Cargo GER * The Funny Noise JPN * The Exciting New Adventures of Thomas THA * Victor Says Yes (Thai DVD) SVN * Pop Goes Thomas Gallery File:ThomasinChargetitlecard.png|Title card File:ThomasinChargeNorwegianTitleCard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:ThomasinChargeKoreanTitleCard.jpeg|Korean title card File:ThomasinChargeRussianTitlecard.PNG|Russian title card File:ThomasinChargeArabicTitleCard.PNG|Arabic title card File:ThomasinChargePortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese title card File:ThomasinChargeposter.png|Promotional poster File:ThomasinCharge(magazinestory)1.jpg File:ThomasinCharge(magazinestory)3.jpg File:ThomasinCharge(magazinestory)6.jpg File:ThomasinCharge(magazinestory)7.jpg File:ThomasinCharge(magazinestory)8.jpg File:ThomasinCharge(magazinestory)9.jpg File:ThomasinCharge(magazinestory)10.jpg File:ThomasinCharge1.png|Thomas enters the docks File:ThomasinCharge2.png|Gordon and Thomas File:ThomasinCharge3.png|Gordon File:ThomasinCharge4.png|The Fat Controller File:ThomasinCharge5.png File:ThomasinCharge6.png File:ThomasinCharge7.png File:ThomasinCharge8.png|Thomas and Percy at Maron File:ThomasinCharge9.png|Thomas and Percy File:ThomasinCharge10.png File:ThomasinCharge11.png File:ThomasinCharge12.png|Gordon with the Fat Controller and the inspector File:ThomasinCharge13.png|Mavis File:ThomasinCharge14.png File:ThomasinCharge15.png File:ThomasinCharge16.png|Thomas and Mavis File:ThomasinCharge17.png|Gordon, 'Arry and Bert File:ThomasinCharge18.png File:ThomasinCharge19.png File:ThomasinCharge20.png|Percy, Cranky and Mavis File:ThomasinCharge21.png File:ThomasinCharge22.png File:ThomasinCharge23.png File:ThomasinCharge25.png File:ThomasinCharge26.png File:ThomasinCharge27.png File:ThomasinCharge28.png File:ThomasinCharge29.png|Kevin, Victor, Gordon and Thomas File:ThomasinCharge30.png File:ThomasinCharge31.png File:ThomasinCharge32.png File:ThomasinCharge33.png File:ThomasinCharge34.jpg File:ThomasinCharge35.png File:ThomasinCharge36.png File:ThomasinCharge37.png File:ThomasinCharge38.png File:ThomasinCharge39.png File:ThomasinCharge40.png File:ThomasinCharge41.png File:ThomasinCharge42.png File:ThomasinCharge43.png File:ThomasinCharge44.png File:ThomasinCharge45.png File:ThomasinCharge46.png File:ThomasinCharge47.png File:ThomasinCharge48.png File:ThomasinCharge49.png File:ThomasinCharge50.png File:ThomasinCharge51.png File:ThomasinCharge52.png File:ThomasinCharge53.png File:ThomasinCharge54.png File:ThomasinCharge55.png File:ThomasinCharge56.png File:ThomasinCharge57.png File:ThomasinCharge58.png File:ThomasinCharge59.png File:ThomasinCharge60.png File:ThomasinCharge61.png File:ThomasinCharge62.png File:ThomasinCharge63.png File:ThomasinCharge64.png File:ThomasinCharge65.png File:ThomasinCharge66.png File:ThomasinCharge67.png File:ThomasinCharge68.png File:ThomasinCharge69.png File:ThomasinCharge70.png File:ThomasinCharge71.png File:ThomasinCharge72.png File:ThomasinCharge73.png File:ThomasinCharge74.png File:ThomasinCharge75.png File:ThomasinCharge76.png|Victor File:ThomasinCharge77.png File:ThomasinCharge78.png File:ThomasinCharge79.png File:ThomasinCharge80.png File:ThomasinCharge81.png File:ThomasinCharge82.png File:ThomasinCharge83.png File:ThomasinCharge84.png File:ThomasinCharge85.png Merchandise Gallery File:BusyEngines(book).jpg|Original Book File:BusyEngines.jpg|Prototype Book File:ThomasInChargeJapaneseBook.jpg|Japanese Book File:ThomasinChargeandSodor'sSteamworks.jpg|2-in-1 Book Pack Episode File:Thomas in Charge - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 14 episodes Category:Episodes